Entre rosas blancas y margaritas
by psicomari
Summary: Un día en la vida. Historia realizada para el desafio del foro de Ranma 1/2.


_Entre rosas blancas y margaritas_

_._

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; -;-;-;-;-_

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-_

_._

Akane subió a las habitaciones. La primera se hallaba desamueblada; sin embargo en la segunda, que era la futura alcoba conyugal, había una cama de caoba. Una caja de concha descansaba sobre el lecho con dos aros en su interior, y en la mesa de noche, se erguía un florero con un ramo de rosas blancas, ceñido por una suave cinta rosa; era un ramillete de novia, su ramillete, el que usaría en unos minutos. Akane miró a Kasumi, y ella, al notarlo, se dirigió a otra habitación, para traer el vestido de novia de su hermana menor, en tanto que Akane, sentada sobre la cama, se preguntaba, soñando, cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

Durante el primer día después del matrimonio, los recién casados se dedicaron a hacer algunas reorganizar la casa. Quitaron los globos, las serpentinas, las botellas de sake y todo aquello que la fiesta dejó; reconstruyeron la escalera y acomodaron puertas, tapiaron los muros destruidos por el grupo de energúmenos, recogieron los pétalos de rosas negras esparcidas por toda la casa, y hasta le devolvieron su forma original al estanque del jardín (estructura que perdió gracias a unas gigantescas espátulas y unos bomboris). Recordaban haber hecho la misma labor tantas veces… la diferencia es que ahora ya no eran prometidos, sino esposos.

Ranma, pues, era dichoso y no sentía preocupación alguna. Sabía que no todo sería felicidad en sus vidas, pero confiaba resolver lo que viniera junto a su esposa. Comer con ella enfrente, caminar juntos por las calles; pasarle la mano por los cabellos para atraerla a su rostro, ver su ropa meticulosamente acomodada en los cajones, y otra porción de cosas por el estilo, en las que nunca sospecharía motivos de placer, constituían entonces la cima de su felicidad. A la mañana, en el cama, después de hacer el amor, juntas las dos cabezas en la almohada, Ranma contemplaba la luz solar deslizarse a través de la pelusilla que cubría la sedosa piel de Akane, surcada por sábanas, que a duras penas cubrían su desnudez. Sus ojos parecían mayores vistos tan cerca, sobre todo cuando, al despertarse, pestañeaban repetidas veces; opacos en la tristeza, los destellos miel de felicidad, y el marrón oscuro cuando estaba decidida. La mirada de Ranma se perdía en aquellas profundidades en las que se veía pequeñito, de medio cuerpo, con su larga cabellera negra y su camisa china. Al levantarse, ella se dirigía al balcón de la casa para verlo marcharse, permaneciendo allí, acodada en el alféizar, entre dos macetas de margaritas y rosas blancas, y envuelta en su holgado peinador, Ranma, una vez en el dojo, se calzaba el gi, en tanto que Akane continuaba arriba, pensando en el próximo platillo que trataría de no echar a perder, al par que un pétalo de margarita, embrujado por el viento, describía semicírculos como un pajarillo, iba, antes de caer, a detenerse en el ya crecido y verde césped del jardín. Ranma, listo ya, invitaba a pasar a los alumnos, cerraba la puerta e iniciaba las clases del día.

_Fin._

_._

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; -;-;-;-;-_

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-_

_._

**Notas de autora:** Espero este fic no empalague los ojos de los bien apreciados lectores. Creo se me pasó la mano con el romanticismo u_u.

Bien, aquí el verdadero motivo de este desafío: Romina (Randuril), hace poco más de un año conocí a una persona encantadora, graciosa y muy inteligente, a través de las historias que escribía y escribe hasta el día de hoy. Una persona a quien todos los que conoce por este medio, quieren y aprecian, pero que no he tenido oportunidad de conocer tanto como algunos sí han logrado. Y los envidio, sabes, debo admitirlo, porque sé la maravillosa persona que conocen y yo no. (Espero concretar este anhelo algún día) ¿Sabes de quién estoy hablando, verdad? Te doy un par de pistas: le gusta Britney Spears, escribir y beber mate, ¿adivinaste?

Siéntete dichosa de saber que tanta gente de diferentes partes del mundo, te quieren, que a pesar de no estar físicamente junto a ti, te piensan y ríen al recordar tus ocurrencias (incluyéndome, por supuesto). Siéntete feliz… porque yo así me siento cada vez que te leo.

Un ramo de rosas blancas para ti. ¡Felices veintisiempre, Romina! n_n

Surcar


End file.
